oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Olakacobi Roathus Garmyth
Appearance A broad and muscular man with dark tan skin, Garmyth is noted for his pale scars across his arms and the signature X-shaped scar across his face. He can be found wearing dark beige pants and a light colored outer-shirt resting atop a tank-top. Tattoos adorn both of his arms, lining up with the various scars. His ears are pointed like everyone else on Aevervahs Island. He keeps his hair buzzed short on the sides and crew cut up top. Personality Someone who values the worth of religion and rituals, Garmyth comes across as a very calm and spiritual man. Serving as an undertaker for the island, he is often called upon to give the last rites of those that are marked for death either by sickness or old age. He plays a second role as the executioner for the island, one of many, and it shows on his personality to always give a sermon and a solemn prayer of regret for the actions he has to take. However, it has been shown that he has a very unhinged side. Whenever one of his prayers or sermons are interrupted he will grant the person the count of three to flee from his sight or be judged by the hand of the lord. He will pursue those that sully the rites of religion and spiritualism to the ends of the oceans if he has to. Equipment Blasting powder: A special thermite blasting powder used by the sullen priest, ignited through friction and body heat from two separate beings, this is his main means of combat, and the result of the many scars on his body. Usually applied to the face and swept down for a swift burning death. Powers and abilities Physical abilities As one of the members of the high families of Aevervahs, Garmyth is well trained from the day he could fend for himself to what he is now. As someone that has to work toward hunting down criminals on occasion his body conditioned for the sole purpose of peak human capabilities. he can leap large bounds and move faster than the eye of most villagers. The most daunting fact about him is that he is capable of taking the heat and blast radius of his weapon of choice and coming out on top always. History Born to the Olakacobi family, Garmyth grew up studying much of the history of his people, and rather than becoming a librarian and book keeper like much of his family had done in the past, he became enamored with the ancient past of his people. He would spend months in the library, researching and digging up old books and texts. He went into the life of a holy-man, wanting to honor the traditions of the ancient past and did his best to bring them back, but his belligerent personality that arose whenever he was interrupted or dismissed mid performance made it too difficult to be a priest. Rather, he went into the business of undertaking and execution, performing last rites for the people that need them in the ancient way, bringing part of his dream to fruition. Trivia *His character image is Scar from Full Metal Alchemist *His names are taken from the game Bastion Roleplay Library